


Into The Woods

by awareslaura



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareslaura/pseuds/awareslaura
Summary: "So don't fucking lie and say you don't want me when ten minutes ago you were just begging me to put my goddamn dick in your mouth". - Negan





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Imaginecegan on Tumblr for looking over this fic for me! It's my first time writing in several years so I hope I'm not too rusty.

"I _refuse_ to believe you haven't done this with anyone before. You are way too _damn good_ at this" Negan said with a smirk watching as the cocky teen swallowed even more of his hard cock. “Then again maybe it’s all the practice you’ve been getting.”

Ignoring the glare on Carl's face at his comment Negan reached a hand down to the boy’s hair. Gathering it in his hand, he pulled just enough to elicit a groan from the dark-haired boy. "Why don't you show me just how much more of this you can take?"

Using the tight grip on his hair he encouraged the boy to take him even deeper into his mouth, sighing as he felt the teens throat work to accommodate the long length. Closing his eyes against the simply _gorgeous_ sight of Carl's red lips, shiny with spit, spread beautifully around his hard cock, Negan leaned his head back against the harsh bark of the tree. "Fuck" he gasped as he felt the boy pull back enough to lick around the slick head. Carl sucked lightly on the tip before swirling his tongue around the whole head. Negan heard the teen moan as he lapped up the precum that had gathered there.

"You like the taste of that baby?"

Carl lifted his mouth off the cock in front of him with a loud pop. Making eye contact with the asshole he _hated_ so much, Carl used his hand to slowly stroke Negan. His hand slicked with spit and precum, Carl continued to tease the older man, twisting his wrist slightly at the tip in a way he knew the man liked. "Do you ever shut up or do you just love the sound of your voice so much" Carl snarked at the man.

"Well you know I love it just as we both know that you love it" Negan thrust his hips forward so his cock brushed those sweet, red lips "Of course my voice isn't the only thing you seem to love about me if that _hard_ dick in your pants is anything to go by."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm a teenager. A nice breeze would get me hard" Carl replied all the while keeping his hand pumping slowly along the length of Negan's cock. He hoped Negan hadn’t noticed the slight tremble that his words had caused. He needed to stay in control here, he could never live with himself if the truth every slipped out. Wanting, no _needing_ , to remind the man who was in control "I only do this because it’s convenient"

"Bull-fucking-shit" Negan glared down at the kid trying not to get lost in the fan-fucking-tastic feeling of the hot hand still sliding up and down his dick.

"You fucking love all the nasty shit we get up to. Not because it's convenient or because you need to get laid but because you _enjoy_  it.” He felt the hand stutter slightly, he knew he had him. He watched as Carl turned his face away. Cheeks flushed, with embarrassment or arousal? He could never tell with this kid. Continuing he said “You love knowing it's me, the guy your dad _hates_ so much, that fucks your brains out every single night. You love having my dick pound that sweet ass of yours just as much as I love giving it to you." Negan grabbed Carl's hair tighter and forced their eyes to meet "So don't fucking lie and say you don't want me when ten minutes ago you were just _begging_ me to put my goddamn dick in your mouth".

"You are such a fucking ass" Carl scowled at Negan, angrily removing his hand from the man’s cock and made to get up. Negan quickly tightened his grip even more on the boy’s hair to stop him leaving. "Ah ah ah! where do you think you're going?"

Wincing at the now painful grip on his hair, Carl remained on his knees but reached up to scratch at the hands holding him down. “I’m leaving you fucking dick. I don’t have to put up with this shit from you. Now let me go”

“Not a chance” Negan replied, gesturing down to where his dick was still leaking in front of him "don't you wanna finish what you started?"

"Depends if you're gonna keep your mouth shut" he snarled back. As much as he wanted to leave there was something that he wanted just that little bit more.

"I promise I'll be a good boy" Negan mocked a Boy Scout salute and crossed his heart. He eased his grip on Carl’s hair as soon as he saw the anger slip from the boy’s face. He knew he had him. Carl began to lean back in, opening his mouth to take Negan back into his mouth before he was abruptly stopped by a sharp tug.

"But first why don't you take that pretty cock out. I want to see how much you enjoy sucking my dick"

Sitting back on his knees Carl obliged the man. Unzipping his jeans he shakily reached in and pulled out his aching length. He hated the constant reminder that he liked this. He hated that just the mere thought of Negan had him hard as a rock in seconds. He thought of all those times Negan had just _walked_ past him, the smell of him leather and the tinge of cigarette smoke, sending him straight into the bathroom to jerk himself off. Unable to stop himself imaging the older man doing it for him. Now once again his was touching himself, only this time with the object of his fantasies as his audience.

"That’s my boy" Negan growled at him, licking his lips at the sight of the boy pulling on his own cock, hips rocking gently back and forth into the grip of his own hand. He was already leaking hard at the tip, Negan watched as the boy spread the pearls down his length to help the slide of his hand.

"That's it baby get yourself nice and wet" Carl groaned at the words and shifted to hide his face in the crease of Negan’s hips. The man always knew how to embarrass him. His breath stuttered as he found himself edging closer to his climax with each pull of his hand. He moved his hand faster, shifting his hips to match his new pace. Thrusting faster he found himself on the verge of an amazing climax, panting harder against Negan he let out whimpers and moans at the sensation.

Sensing the boy’s climax Negan interrupted. "Now hold on there. I'm feeling all left out here."

Using his grip on Carl's hair Negan pulled him back so he could look him in the eye. "Why don't you put that mouth back where it belongs"

Looking up at Negan from hooded lashes Carl moved slowly, inching his mouth closer to where he knew Negan wanted it most. Ghosting his breath over the dick in front of him Carl enjoyed this moment of power. He wanted to make him beg for it. He wanted Negan on his knees for him just as desperate for his dick as Carl was right now.

“Ask nicely” Carl murmured against Negan.

“What?” Negan couldn’t believe his ears. This damn kid certainly had fucking balls.

Lapping at the tip Carl replied “If you want me to keep going you’ll have to ask me.” He gave a quick kiss to the head “Nicely.”

Rolling his eyes. “Please will you put that goddamn _stunning_ mouth of yours to use and wrap those cock-sucking lips around my dick” Negan drawled. He paused a moment before adding “Please.”

Pondering his words for a moment Carl considered whether it was worth dragging out Negan’s torment. A throb from his own dick quickly decided for him. He reached out with his spare had to grip the base of the other man’s dick. Keeping it steady he slipped him back inside his mouth, slowly edging his way down to meet his hand at the base. Feeling the grip tighten slightly in his hair, he knew Negan wasn’t in the mood for teasing. He quickened his pace, bobbing his head back and forth over the length, stopping now and then to lap at the tip as he knew the man liked. He matched the hand on his own dick to his pace, wishing he had more than his hand wrapped around it.

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Not with the groans Negan was letting out, he loved hearing just how much he was affecting the man. He loved the power he had over him in this moment, he knew he could do anything to the man right now and he wouldn’t do a thing to stop him. The thought had him crashing over the edge. He tore his mouth away from the dick in front of him and buried his face in the man’s hip, gasping as his orgasm shot through him. Stroking himself through it he was vaguely aware he was still haphazardly stroking Negan’s cock. He felt a hand circle his own to quicken the pace on the still hard cock.

“ _Jesus_...Fuck” Voice shaking from his impending climax Negan looked down at the boy on his knees. Hearing the boy moan out his orgasm had him speeding closer to his own finish. He pulled the boy’s head back again so he could get a better view of that gorgeous body. He could see his cock, softening against the zip of his jeans, covered in his own come that had trickled down his hand. Carl’s face red and glistening with sweat, he could still feel him panting against his dick. He felt a twinge of regret that he hadn’t managed to get him completely naked before doing this but that soon passed when he heard Carl speak.

“Please Negan… come for me” Carl choked out to him between breaths.

Stomach lurching at these words he felt himself tip over the edge, hand becoming a blur on his dick as his climax crashed through him.

"Fucking...shit" Negan growled out as he painted Carl's face with his come. White steaks flicked out over the teens swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

" _Damn boy_ , you're gonna be the death of me" Negan panted, he lifted a finger, still trembling from his orgasm, to catch a droplet of come that was creeping its way down the boy’s cheek. Bringing it over to swipe across those plump lips, tracing the line of redness.

“I hope so” Carl replied before sucking that finger into his mouth, relishing the familiar taste in his mouth. A reminder of his constant victory over the man.

 


End file.
